


NSFW Alphabet - Eobard Thawne

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A-Z, F/M, How Do I Tag, Memes, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Features Eobard's sex life from A-Z.





	NSFW Alphabet - Eobard Thawne

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready to relearn the alphabet? ;)

**A = Aftercare**

After being intimate, Eobard will caress your warm, flushed skin and whisper how amazing you are. He always has a part of his body touching you in some way if he’s not already spooning you.

**B = Bodypart**

Eobard’s favourite body part of yours is your eyes so that he can see when you’re close to orgasm and see how much pleasure he gives you. Eyes don’t lie. And his favourite part of himself is any part of him that can vibrate inside of you.

**C = Cum**

He likes to come on your breasts and all over your stomach.

**D = Dirty Secret**

Sometimes, when the Speedster needs to jack off (when it so happens you’re not around), he uses his own vibrational powers on his dick.

**E = Experience**

Oh, Eo is an incredibly experienced man who knows how to take care of his lover. He’s had women of every flavour, shape, size, etc. and has done practically everything in the Book of Sex at least once.

**F = Favourite Position**

Eobard’s favourite position is Doggy Style - taking you roughly from behind as you scream his name.

**G = Goofy**

The man is definitely serious when lost in the heat of the moment, but boy, does he love to tease. And when he teases you, he starts to chuckle mischievously at when you tell him how badly you need his cock.

**H = Hair**

He is very well groomed - hair down there, but minimal.

**I = Intimacy**

Though he is a romantic deep down, Eobard first has to get his raw, animalistic side out during sex (accompanied by horribly filthy dirty talk) to get to his sweet romantic centre. He makes up for this wild side of him in aftercare.

**J = Jack Off**

Thawne loves watching you masturbate in front of him. He finds nothing sexier and uses this image for when he’s alone and needing to get off.

**K = Kink**

Eobard “Kinky” Thawne. Well, where do we begin? He loves bondage, for one - having his lover tied up so they can’t move while he has his way with them. And biting: Eo’s a total animal and uses his teeth in bed. Also, good ol’ rough sex in general. Villains such as himself like it rough.

**L = Location**

His favourite place to take you is anywhere convenient and private, away from prying eyes.

**M = Motivation**

A lot of things can turn this man on, but his favourite thing that gets him going is you in a tight skirt/dress/shirt. That way, he can see the delicious shape of you and imagine you naked until he can finally make his perfectly calculated move on you.

**N = NO**

There is nothing this man wouldn’t do or try. As for turn offs, never bring up his Legion of Doom colleagues around him when he’s feeling hot and bothered. Their names alone kill any mood.

**O = Oral**

Eobard likes receiving (but is not at all opposed to giving). He loves the feeling of power he gets when his lover has all of him in their mouth and he thrusts vigorously, repeatedly hitting the back of their throat, gagging on him.

  **P = Pace**

He prefers it fast and rough. Eo likes his lover to be able to at least try and keep up with him and be able to take it when things get wild.

**Q = Quickie**

Quickie is his specialty *wink*. Anywhere either you or he needs it, he’ll have you coming fast and hard and you can both go about your days without being sexually frustrated. It’s a productivity thing, really...

**R = Risk**

Eobard will try anything once. He treats every sexual encounter like an experiment, seeing what each new thing he tries will do to you. He’ll risk anything for a good fuck.

**S = Stamina**

He could go all night and being a Speedster, well... no refractory period. The Speedster can last for as long as you need him too. He’s ready to come when you are. 

**T = Toy**

Just call him Eobard “Santa” Thawne. Trying everything once required owning a variety of toys after all. He’d only use them on you if you’re willing...

**U = Unfair**

This man lives to tease! He’ll have you positively begging for him to fuck you after he gives you a little taste of what’s to come, only to keep taking it away.

**V = Volume**

Eobard likes it loud. The louder his lover screams and moans under him, the better. He himself is known for his low and guttural growls. He is beast.

**W = Wild Card**

Believe it or not, if you develop a relationship with him, he can be clingy if you forget to call/text him back.

**X = X-Ray**

This. Man. Is. Packing. His Speedster suit is a wonder because it somehow hides the size of his massive cock. You always feel that ache between your legs well into the next day from having his thickness pound into you from the night before.

**Y = Yearning**

Eo claims he can repress any emotion or feeling, but in all honesty, he’s almost nearly always thinking about sex. Thinking about you. 

**Z = ZZZ**

A Speedster could never tire after a raucous round(s) of sex, so he lies in bed replaying all that you’ve done together and all that he has planned for next time.


End file.
